Dasey Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Title says it all. Not my best work but I think it's pretty good. Please Read and Review rated for mild adult themes and mention of rape


**You Found Me- The Fray**

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Casey...is Derek there?"

Derek had told Casey he was going home to visit their family for the weekend but hadn't gotten back and it had been four days.

"No honey...why?"

"Was he there this weekend?"

"No..."

Realization hit her and she hung up, grabbing her car keys and heading out the door of her apartment.

She drove for a while through snow and hail until she reached a park. She bundled her coat up and ran to where she found Derek, as suspected sitting on a bench, head in his hands.

"Derek..." she breathed.

His head snapped up, his eyes were red.

"What are you doing here? You're going to get really sick!"

"I don't care." he rasped out. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's all my fault!" he cried, not caring that he was showing weakness.

"Derek...it could have happened to anyone." she tried to soothe him, stroking his hair.

"No. I was drunk and now because of me...my best friend's in a coma." he mumbled. She pulled him up with all the strength she had and led him into the car.

"I'm taking you home Derek."

He sat in silence until they reached the apartment they both shared. She took him up and sat him on the couch, making him soup and tending to him.

"Casey?" he asked after she was about to go into her room to study.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He mumbled blushing. I smirked.

"Any time."

**Be On You- Flo Rida**

"I love this place!" Casey squealed to her friend Sarah. Sarah laughed and took Casey's beer out of her hand.

"Hun, you are so drunk right now it's not even funny."

Casey giggled at her friend and stood up. "Where are you going Casey?" Sarah asked.

"I'm going to dance!" and with that she stumbled out onto the dancefloor where some random guy approached her and tried to grind on her. Casey was now out of sight from Sarah, in the middle of a mosh pit so there was no one there to see her struggle.

"Leave me alone!" she cried pushing him away. He grabbed her tighter until a bottle was smashed over his head.

Derek stood there looking down at the guy and then at Casey.

"Thanks Der." Casey slurred.

"Casey...you're drunk." Derek said shocked.

She laughed and swatted his arm. "I know."

"Well then since you won't remember any of this in the morning..." she cocked her head to one side.

"I want you Casey." Derek said quietly. She didn't say anything just threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He pushed her away. "I can't do this... I can't take advantage of you." and with that he left.

**How Do You Sleep- Jesse McCartney **

One Year. Three hundred and sixty five days. It had been one year since she left. He didn't even know why. He just woke up one morning and she was gone. Casey had left him...and that wasn't even the worst part. She had left him the night after he finally said he loved her. The night after she loved him back. After their first kiss together. After their first time together. She just left.

Derek got up that morning and packed for the drive to George and Nora's house. It was Thanksgiving and he'd decided to go home this year.

The drive didn't seem that long and when he opened the front door he nearly fainted for there sitting in the living room was Casey. Her eyes met his and she looked away but not before running upstairs to her old room.

After Derek talked to his family for a bit he ran upstairs and burst in to find her crying on the bed.

"Case?" He asked.

"Yeah?" she sniffled sitting up.

"Why?"

"Why what Derek?"

"Why'd you leave?" he asked, eerily calmly.

"I had no choice."

"What?" he asked confused.

"We couldn't be together Derek! And I realized it was a mistake the second after I left but I couldn't go back! The truth is...that night was my first time." she said quietly.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Casey why didn't you tell me?" she shrugged.

He sat down next to her. "I really wish you'd stayed."

"Yeah well...it was for the better."

He lost his calm at this.

"How can you even sleep at night Casey? Do you know what you did to me?"

"What about me Derek? I thought I was just another one of your one night stands!"

"I'm not that kind of guy Casey!"

"Yes. You. Are." and with that she got up and left...not even staying for dinner.

**Smooth Criminal- Michael Jackson **

"Where is she? Where's Casey?" Derek asked walking into the hospital lobby.

"Relax Derek...she's in her room." George said.

"Relax? How can I relax after what happened?"

George was silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought." and with that he walked down the hall and flung open the door to her room.

"Derek!" she cried as he walked in.

"Oh Case." he breathed. She was pretty badly banged up. He slowly walked over...they hadn't talked since their fight at Thanksgiving.

She began to cry. "Derek...I- I can't remember what happened. What happened to me?"

He grimaced and sat down on her bed.

"Truman..."

"Yeah I was dating Truman again."

"Well one night you two got in a fight and he...he r-r-raped you Casey.

"What? Truman wouldn't do that! He was always so sweet!"

"He's a smooth criminal Casey. It's what he intended to do all along."

She cried and cried and cried for he didn't know how long until she stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about leaving you..."

He smiled slightly. "I know Case...now get some rest. You need it." and with that he left the room.

**Listen To Your Heart- DHT**

"Case...can I ask you a question?" Lizzie asked walking into the living room. The whole family was back together again for Christmas.

"Sure Liz." Casey replied patting the spot next to her.

"Do you um- like Derek?"

Casey stared at her.

"No...of course not. What gave you that idea?"

"Just the way you two act."

"No I don't. And he doesn't like me either."

"He does."

"And how do you know?"

"He told me."

Casey was silent for a minute before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I have to get out of here! I can't go through this again." Casey cried.

"Casey stop running! Jesus Christ just face it!" Lizzie shot back.

Casey was quiet again before she collapsed on the couch and tears rolled down her face.

"I'll just be another girl to him. He'll have his way with me and leave." she murmured.

"Well I can't tell you that won't happen. But come on Casey...have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Casey nodded.

"Look you can leave...again and run and run but just listen to your heart before you said goodbye again." and with that she got up and left the room.

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You- Michael Jackson**

"Casey...what are you doing down here? It's two am." Derek whispered walking downstairs where Casey was sitting in front of the lit up Christmas tree.

"I know...I couldn't sleep." she replied. He sat down next to her.

"Waiting for Santa?" he joked. She laughed and looked down in the mug of hot chocolate she was drinking.

"Look...can I tell you something?" she asked. He nodded.

"I love you."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"I-wha- um ok."

She looked embarrassed.

"Ugh I told Liz you didn't feel the same." she said turning away and walking into the kitchen. He followed her and grabbed her elbow.

"Casey I can't _stop_ loving you. It's like my way of being. I love you." she smiled at the words she'd secretly wanted to hear for a long time.

"Hey...look up." she replied. He looked up and grinned to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging there.

"Merry Christmas to me." he murmured and with that they started a very merry Christmas.

**Addicted- Saving Abel **

Casey McDonald was his drug. The only thing he was addicted to.

If she wasn't there he had to call her. If she was there he wouldn't leave her side.

Everything about her hooked him. Her laugh, her smile, her way of making him feel, the way she kissed him, the way she held his hand when either of them were scared or sad, her comforting hugs, the long conversations they could have for hours on end, everything.

"Derek, I'm home!"

He grinned...oh yes...addiction did not even begin to describe it.

**Funhouse- Pink**

It was a house that had some of her happiest memories. And now it was gone.

Casey and Derek were twenty three when George and Nora started fighting. And it only got worse and worse until one day Nora kicked George out and he had to stay with Casey and Derek in their apartment for a month.

Now as the two of them stood in front of the house, a for sale sign swinging in the wind Casey clutched his hand and he gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him. Derek hardly ever showed emotion when it came to stuff like this but his eyes looked watery. "Bye house." Casey whispered. Nora came out looking sad.

"Well...it's sold." Casey buried her face in Derek's shoulder.

"We should get home Nora...my dad told us he wanted to make dinner tonight and we have to make sure he doesn't burn down the apartment. You're staying with Ed and Liz until your apartment is all furnished right?" she nodded. "Bye mom." Casey whispered giving her mom a squeeze. Nora waved goodbye to Derek, got in her car, and drove off. Casey looked back up at the house. So many memories, most good but the recent ones were of fighting and yelling. Screaming and tears. She shook her head.

"It's a damn shame." Derek mumbled. She nodded and sighed sadly. He kissed the top of her head. "You ready to go?"

She nodded and they got in the car and drove off leaving their home behind.

**Replay- Iyaz**

Derek, Edwin, and George sat at their favorite bar...Old Joe's drinking beer and talking like they did every Wednesday night. George had moved out of Derek and Casey's into his own house a while back and Edwin was still with Lizzie.

"Derek, you haven't said much. What's on your mind?" George asked. Derek sighed.

"Casey."

Edwin snickered. "What else is new?"

"I think I want to ask her to marry me." They both gaped at him.

"What?" he asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"Marriage is a big step Derek. And McDonald women...they're pretty demanding."

"I know...but she's on my mind all the time. It's like my brain is on replay of the Casey network."

"Same with Lizzie." Edwin added. George sighed.

"We fall hard boys." he said and all three took a long swig.

"She's always on my mind!" Derek groaned.

"Derek!" A voice called out from the back of the bar.

"I'm even hearing things now!" he moaned.

"You're not hearing things Derek." Edwin chuckled as Casey came over sticking out like a soar thumb.

"Case...what are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I found this in your closet." she said holding up a black velvet box.

"Shit." he mumbled.

"Why is it so dusty? Do you not want to marry me?" she asked. He took the box from her and pulled the ring out, throwing the box behind him.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for the right time for months! It just never came. And now seems perfect." he said sliding the ring on her finger.

"You didn't even ask!" she protested.

"Well do you want to?"

She smiled slightly. "Of course."

"Then what's the problem?" she grinned and the two kissed as the bar erupted into cheers.

"That's so Casey and Derek." Edwin laughed. His dad nodded and the two took another sip of beer.

**Fifteen- Taylor Swift**

"Jane Norah Venturi get down here right now!" Casey called up to her fifteen year old daughter. "I don't want to mom."

Casey groaned in frustration.

"I'll handle this babe. Watch and learn." Derek smirked at his wife as he slinked into the room.

"Janie, get down here please!" he called out.

"No!"

"Honey, it's your last month of grade nine! Do you really want to be late?" Casey asked.

They heard a sigh as their daughter walked down the stairs and stood in front of them. She was naturally beautiful. She had her father's colored hair but it was stick straight unlike either her mother's or father's. She had her mom's eyes, brains, and smile. Her dad's humor and charm. In everyone's eyes she was perfect.

"Honey why don't you want to go to school?" Casey asked.

"There's this really annoying guy I got assigned to be with in health for a project. We have to spend a ton of time together."

"What's his name?" Derek asked.

"Kyle." she rolled her eyes.

"What does Kyle do that's so annoying?"

"Everything! He makes fun of me for being a good student! He tries to get people to shy away from me! He even calls me...ugh klutzilla." Casey's jaw dropped as did Derek's. "What?" she asked.

"N-nothing. And does he have his moments?" Casey asked. A dreamy look washed over Jane's face. "Yeah...but I mean...his jerky ones outweigh those."

"Well...we better get going. Even though I don't like the sound of this kid." Derek said and with that he and his daughter left.

Later that night after Jane was asleep Derek and Casey were up talking. "That Kyle kid sounds exactly like you." Casey laughed. Derek smiled.

"He likes her. I know it." Then his smile faded. "I'm gonna beat him up." Casey giggled and kissed her husband. "I just hope she's ok. I think she likes him and when you're fifteen...and someone tells you they love you...you believe them. I just don't want her getting hurt." Derek said sounding almost poetic.

"If he's anything like you she'll be ok...eventually." Casey teased. Derek laughed and kissed his wife goodnight.


End file.
